The After Effects of Alcohol
by sliver.firefly
Summary: Subaru and Kamui wake up in a motel without any memory of the previous night and decide to find out what happened
1. Chapter 1

Umm this is my first fanfic!

Please review (But don't shoot/flame/or kill me! )

Enjoy! (I hope)

--

The After Effects of Alcohol

When Subaru woke up there were three things he noticed;

1. He wasn't in his own room

2.He was only dressed in a pair of boxers

3. His whole body was aching, and he reeked of alcohol

What the hell had he been doing the previous night?

Slowly, he got out of bed and then he noticed another thing -his clothes had been neatly folded and placed on a chair. Which lead to another question - Who had helped him fold them?

After getting dressed, Subaru was about to leave the room untill he heard someone snoring. Arming himself with an ofuda, he cautiously opened the door, to reveal none other than a snoring Kamui, sprawled across the sofa, and like him, dressed in nothing other than a pair of boxers. Relaxing a bit and putting away his ofuda, Subaru then proceeded to wake up Kamui.

"Kamui, Kamui wake up!" said Subaru, gently nudging Kamui's arm.

"Mmmmgh, five more minifs," mumbled Kamui

"Kamui! Wake up!!" said Subaru, with more urgency in his voice.

"Leave me alonee" mumbled Kamui, waving his hand at an imaginary attacker, and consequently slapping Subaru in the face.

"I have waffles..." said Subaru, rubbing the side of his face which Kamui had slapped

"WAFFLES?! WHERE?!" said Kamui, suddenly wide awake and hungry for waffles, untill he saw Subaru that is.

"Subaru! What are you doing in my room? Wait... This isn't my room... Subaru, where are we? And why do you smell of alcohol?" said Kamui, still searching for his waffles

Subaru was dumb struck, how could one be so sleepy one moment and be wide awake at the mention of waffles? Then again, this was Kamui, and he wasn't normal.

Kamui, got up and walked around the room, in truth he was still looking for his waffles but he didn't tell Subaru that in fear of him getting mad, not that Subaru ever got mad.

"Hey, whats this? Oh, it's for you," said Kamui, picking up a white envelope and walking toward Subaru, who had figured out where they were.

"Let me see that,"

The envolope had Subaru's name neatly printed on the front, upon opening the envolope, there were two card keys with advertisments all over them as well as a small note and a small sum of money. Subaru unfolded the note and noticed that there were two different sets of hand wrtiting;

"There should be a small amount of money in the envolope for the room. It should be enough."

"P.S. Please take care of Kamui when he awakes, he should be hungry for waffles"

"Sei...Sei...Seishiro-san's handwriting..." stuttered Subaru

"THAT FUUMA!! HOW DID HE KNOW?!" exclaimed Kamui, who apparently had read the note too, and recognised the second set of handwriting as Fuuma's.

"Well you are infamous for your waffle addiction and harassing the vendor when he ran out of waffle mix" muttered Subaru under his breath. Luckily enough, Kamui didn't hear him.

"Anyway, let's get out of here. I'm starving." said Kamui walking towards the door.

"Umm... Kamui?"

"What?"

"Please put on some clothes"

"Ohhhh... Right."


	2. Chapter 2

The After Effects of Alcohol Chap. 2

After walking around for hours with fruitless results, Kamui started to complain about how tired and hungry he was, and how his feet were going to have blisters.

Subaru however, didn't notice anything because he was wrapped up in his own thoughts, so much that, he nearly crashed straight into a lamp post, had not Kamui pulled him away at the last second. And after walking around aimlessly for a few more hours, they found themselves at Ueno Park. Which caused Subaru to cry unexpectedly.

"Subaru! Let's have some ice-cream!!" Kamui suddenly exclaimed, as they passed an ice cream parlour, hoping that sweets would cheer him up (it certainly worked for Yuzuriha).

As they walked towards the shop, he had a bad feeling, that something bad was about to happen. And the answer struck him the minute they stepped into the ice cream parlour.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you two here, come have a seat and join us." Said a familiar voice. Which of course belonged to none other than Seishiro.

They just stared. Subaru felt as if his feet had been firmly rooted to the ground while Kamui couldn't believe that he was standing a few feet away from Fuuma and they weren't fighting.

"Well? Don't just stand there come in or you'll both catch a cold as well as making the people behind you rather … unpleasant." Said the voice next to him, otherwise known as Fuuma.

And it was true, it had been a hot day and there were many people waiting to get their hands on a delicious cold ice cream and the only thing stopping them were two idiots blocking the doorway. After apologizing to all the people that they had made wait (Subaru insisted) they joined them at the table.

"Order whatever you want. My treat" Smiled Seishiro.

"REALLY?!" Exclaimed Kamui, who immediately called the waitress over and ordering a gigantic triple scoop sundae which he knew he couldn't finish (He ordered it because he had always wanted to try one, but his mother never let him because she knew he wouldn't finish it and it would have been a waste of money).

"So what brings you both here on this rather hot day?" Asked Fuuma.

Seeing that Subaru was still somewhat dumbstruck due to the fact that they had been searching for hours and hours only to find the two people they were looking for to turn up randomly at an ice cream parlour, just sat and stared at Seishiro, who smiled back as a response. Kamui decided to answer for them.

"WEHAVEBEENLOOKINGFORYOUGUYSFORHOURSEVERYWHERENONSTOPANDWECOULDNTFINDYOUANDIWASTIREDANDHUNGRYBUTWEENDEDUPATUENOPARKANDSUBARUSTARTEDCRYINGSOIDECIDEDTOBUYUSSOMEICECREAMBECAUSEITHOUGHTITWOULDHELPHIMCHEERRR…" But he was cut short by a recovered Subaru.

"We were looking for you but we got tired and decided to rest here" replied Subaru in a more civilized manner.

"Now why would you be looking for us?... Subaru, were you really crying?" Asked Seishiro. At that, Subaru turned bright red and looked away

"Yes Kamui, why WERE you looking for us?" Asked Fuuma staring straight at Kamui.

"BECAUSE WE WERE UNDOUBTEDLY STRIPED NAKED BY YOU TWO AND WOKE UP IN A LOVE MOTEL" shouted Kamui, which caused heads to turn, spoons dropping onto the floor with noisy clangs and people choking as well as mothers covering their children's ears.

But before anymore questions could be asked, the waitress (who was desperately trying not to laugh) came with the ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!

AND I'M EQUALLY SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS PURE CRAP

TT___TT

---

They sat in silence for the rest of the dessert and after Kamui wolfed down his ice-cream (which he could not finish), they hurriedly left the ice-cream parlor and proceeded to Seishiro's apartment, since;

1) He didn't want his reputation a "vet" to go down the drain if they had caused another scene in front of someone he knew [lately he had had many "jobs" to take care of and really didn't need any more].

2) Subaru's and Fuuma's apartments were too messy

3) They wouldn't have gotten any privacy in Kamui's room with a 90% chance of Yuzuriha and Sorata listening at the door.

Of course these were according to Seishiro's standards. But truthfully, all he wanted was an excuse to trap Subaru in his apartments [he knew he probably wouldn't get another chance like this one again]

Seishiro was a very interesting person. So it was not surprising that his apartment was as equally interesting. For starters, it seemed to be immaculate, if you ignored the fact that his towels, pillows, bed sheets and even his tea set were all pink. And there seemed to be a draft which had a pleasant aroma of cherry blossoms, even though none of the windows appeared to be open.

"Why don't you all make yourselves comfortable on the sofa's over there, and would anyone like me to prepare some drinks?" Said Seishiro, adding a sweet smile, which made his guests nervous.

Since no one had wanted anything to drink, he decided pour himself a cup of tea and made himself comfortable by sitting _in between _Kamui and Subaru [he didn't want those two getting to cosy with each other, since Subaru was _his_ after all], adding a I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-move-away-from-Subaru stare at Kamui which -to his delight- worked.

The uncomfortable silence between the four of them in Seishiro's luxurious penthouse was eventually broken by Seishiro when he decided that sitting silently in his apartment was boring -after all he was a busy man- and decided to continue on the topic where they had had to abruptly drop due to Kamui's lack of self control.

"So… Why do you think that WE were the culprits who, as you put it, "striped you naked and abandoned you in a love motel?" Seishiro said.

"Umm… Let's see… Maybe it's because you guys are sore losers from poker night two weeks ago or perhaps it's because YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY LOW LIFE CREATURES THAT WOULD." Said Kamui, glaring at Fuuma from across the couch.

"Hmm… Then according to your theory, you two are the only low life creatures that would enjoy it." Said Fuuma as he suddenly leaped across the sofa, wrapping the violet eyed boy in his arms.

"SUBARU!! HELP ME!!"

But there was no reply. In fact, Subaru's eyes had glazed over, and he had hardly been aware of his surroundings at all. Since the time that he had entered Seishiro's apartment, his mind had been drifting between his fantasy world and reality. Most of the time it was in his own little world, and this was obviously where it was now.

"No one's going to save you now Kamui, so why don't you just relax and enjoy." Fuuma chided, whilst slowly lowering his hand into the younger boy's pants.

"Fuuma! Stop! What do you think you're doing? Ahh~ No! STOOOP! Ahhhh…" moaned Kamui as he tried to resist his captor's advances.

"Yes Fuuma, I think you should stop." Said Seishiro's in a soft, yet rather menacing tone. He didn't want two teens dirtying _his_ sofa when they had their own apartments, and when he himself had not yet had a chance to play with Subaru on it.

Fuuma reluctantly went back to his side of the sofa, unable to conceal a smirk with the knowledge that Kamui had _enjoyed_ it. It was at this point that Fuuma made a mental list of all the naughty little things he was going to do to and with Kamui, and getting him drunk was one of them.

"So, care to explain why we ended up abandoned in a love motel _now_?" Said Kamui, desperately trying to hide his obviously bright red face.

"Oh that's, simple, Seishiro and I just happened to stumble across you two at a bar one night and when the owner realized we were acquainted, begged us to take you guys out of his bar." Said Fuuma, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to say.

"Oh I see… WAIT. WHAT? DID YOU SAY BEGGED? WHY WOULD HE BEG???!" Kamui suddenly exclaimed

"Because you were causing disturbing the other customers"

"WHAT? I WOULD NEVER! I'VE NEVER BEEN A NUSANCE TO ANYONE EVER!!!"

"You were jumping on the tables, swinging on the ceiling fans and shouting "I love pink ponies" at the top of your voice. Unlike Subaru who was being an angel as usual" Said Seishiro proudly as if he were a father, bragging that his son's first word was "papa"

"Subaru was wearing tights and singing "I wanna be a popstar" and dancing in the middle of the bar, if you've forgotten." Reminded Fuuma.

"Ahh, yes, he did look sexy in those tights, they really brought out ALL his features…" Said seishiro, obviously relishing the memory. "But he was an angel nonetheless"

It was a pity that Subaru chose to come out of his daze at this particular time, as it might have saved him from some embarrassment. But when you're on a fact finding mission, the truth is often bitter [and embarrassing].

"What? I wore WHAT? What did I wear that brought out my features?" Stuttered Subaru in shock.

"Tights. And they were lovely"

Seishiro got up and walked into his bedroom, when he returned, in his hands he held a tiny pair of tights made of shiny black material [it looked a bit like a rubber diving suit but it seemed to have been mixed with a bit of silver as well].

"These to be precise."

"Oh God." Subaru just stared, after all, what else could the poor boy do?

"Wow. Those must have REALLY brought out your features Subaru! What were you thinking?!?" Said Kamui, who was rolling around on the floor with laughter.

"Kamui, you should wear a pair too. Although I prefer fishnet…" Said Fuma, with an evil smile.

Subaru had heard enough, he knew that getting involved with Seishiro would lead to disasters of epic proportions, mostly at his expense, but he had never imagined tights would be part of it too. He stood up, dragged Kamui to the door and was about to step out when Kamui suddenly exclaimed;

"How the hell did we get so drunk in the first place?"

"You should learn to watch your drinks" chuckled Seishiro darkly.

Kamui was then yanked out, and the door slammed shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cold water cascaded down Subaru's naked body. Seishiro's words were still echoing in his mind; there was clearly an underlying meaning to them.

"You should learn to watch your drinks"

Obviously they had been drugged. But Subaru couldn't remember anything about that night at all. Had Seishiro tampered with his memory again? Something had to be done. And it was going to involve Seishiro whether he liked it or not. He sighed, why did life have to be so ironic? The person he tried to escape from was the person he kept bumping into most.

Subaru stepped out of the shower. Without looking, he reached over to grab what he thought was a towel and was about to use it when it went;

"OUCH. SUBARU. WATCH WHAT YOU'RE GRABBING. THAT WAS MY HAIR"

Yes, it was none other than the infamous Kamui. Known for notoriously harassing waffle vendors, he now had something else to add to his reputation; barging into bathrooms while people were showering.

"Kamui, what are you doing in my bathroom, while I'm in the middle of my shower?"

"I didn't feel like staying at the mansion, can't I stay here?"

"Well… Wait for me outside okay?"

"Thank you Subaru!! By the way, you have nice legs."

"He does doesn't he? But you forgot to mention he has a nice body as well."

"SEISHIRO-SAN! What… What are you doing here?!?"

"Simply returning your coat and a few other possessions, and when I saw the door open, I let myself in."

"Oh okay then. No, wait. EVERYONE, GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM"

Subaru hurriedly closed the door, dried himself and got changed. Upon entering the living room, he saw his two most precious people staring at each other. If looks could kill, they would probably be dead.

"Subaru, come sit next to me." Said Seishiro, adding a smile.

"No Subaru, you should sit next to me." Said Kamui, glaring at Seishiro.

"I'm quite sure he'll want to sit with his _lover_." Said Seishiro

Subaru sighed. Obviously this wasn't going to end well if he sat with, or even _near_ either one of them, so hopefully, he thought, choosing a seat in a mutual position; in between the two of them, would keep them satisfied. Luckily it did. For a while anyways.

He let out another sigh, then began "Seishiro-san, if you only came to return my coat, why did you come empty handed? And Kamui, you're welcome to stay here, but you'll have to sleep on the sofa, but really, the mansion would be much more comfortable considering how small my apartment is..."

"YESSSS! THANK YOU SUBARU!! I'LL GO UNPACK RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Kamui, as he jumped up from his seat and raced to Subaru's room. Where he fell asleep immediately.

"Subaruuu~ Why is he staying here? Why didn't you invite me?!"

"Seishrio-san, you have your own apartment, and you haven't answered my question yet"

"But its much more fun being with someone, especially with you."

"Well yes I suppose having some company is good. HEY WAIT, don't avoid my question"

"Alright then, I'll tell you why I came… If you let me stay here too."

"SEISHIRO-SAN! You know there isn't enough room! Where are you going to sleep?"

"In your bed, with you of course."

Subaru sighed yet again. People could be frustrating, and with Seishiro, he knew he could never get his way. Somewhat reluctantly, he nodded his approval, and went to find any bottles of alcohol, and anything that could be remotely used as a drug and put them away, even though he knew in reality, no place was safe.

"Fine, you can stay, now please tell me why you came, and what really happened that night we became so drunk."

Seishiro chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, I will, all in good time, that is. After all they say "patience is a virtue," and "Good things come to those who wait," after all."

And with that, he picked up a newspaper lying on the table, and began reading.

A couple hours later, Kamui awoke from his slumber, and the first thing he did was complain about how hungry he was.

"Subaru… I'm hun-"

"Let me guess, your hungry, and haven't eaten since lunch?" Said Subaru

"Exactly~! That why, when are we going to eat dinner?" Answered Kamui

"Yes, Subaru, why not dazzle us with your cooking" Said Seishiro, who was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

Subaru walked over to his fridge and took out three microwave dinners, and laid them out onto the counter.

"Subaru, I said dazzle us with your cooking, not; dazzle us by heating up microwave dinners!" Said Seishiro, looking over his paper.

"Seishiro-san, as you can see, my fridge is nearly empty, there's nothing to cook." Said Subaru, walking over to his fridge and opening it for all to see.

"Yeah Subaru, even I don't want to eat microwave dinners. Sorata always burns them" Whined Kamui.

"Firstly, Subaru isn't Sorata. But I must say, the brat has a point; we don't want to eat microwave dinners. So what are you going to do Subaru?" Said Seishiro, still reading his paper.

"Fine, we'll go out."


	5. Chapter 5

Woah. Never realized I hadn't updated in so long. Sorry!

- AND ONTO THE STORY!-

Perhaps going out wasn't the best idea after all.

The rather strange threesome headed out to town, and to Subarus' utter embarrassment, nearly everyone that passed their way had given him a strange look. And who could blame them when they saw three men more or less linking hands and walking down the street? Luckily it wasn't a busy evening and there weren't too many people around.

They finally settled on an Italian restaurant. The atmosphere and setting would have been perfect, if only Seishiro and Kamui we're not in a perpetual staring competition. Neither would take their eyes off the other. The tension was so intense that it felt like even a drop of a pin would have cause the restaurant to explode. Even the waitresses steered clear of their table, and secretly drew straws when one of them was called over.

Of course, they both had their own reasons for this farce.

Seishiro really just wanted to intimidate the poor kid so that he'd leave. And besides, it was fun watching him under pressure, no matter how well he was trying to hide it.

Kamui on the other hand feared that Seishiro would grab Subaru, and run off. Where would he go then? He couldn't go back to the mansion, unless he wanted to face complete humiliation [after his whole "I'M NOT GONNA GO EASY ON HIM THIS TIME!" speech], which meant that his only other option was to go straight back to Fuuma. Right now neither looked very appealing.

This tension continued throughout dinner, only to be interrupted briefly when Subaru had to go to the washroom, although that lead to utter chaos - by the time he got back, several wine glasses had been broken and both men were standing up, looking like they were about to start a duel with the cutlery.

Thankfully, dinner had to end at some point in time, and once Subaru had paid for dinner and the damages [really, they were kicked out and asked to never go back again], Seishiro really did grab Subaru and run.

That left Kamui alone. With two options, both of which he disliked. After deep thought [10 seconds] he decided that he would go and crash at Fuuma's, despite the fact he was still pretty pissed at him. [In reality there was a third option which was to fend for himself on the street, but sooner or later someone - most likely Fuuma would come and find him, leading back to the second option]. Worse still, it was raining, so he had to find shelter. Fuuma's apartment was close by and it made sense to stay with him to keep dry.

Dragging his feet, head bowed, he slowly made his way up to Fuuma's apartment, ignoring the paltering rain - which soaked his clothes and drenched him to the bone.

*ding dong* The bell rang, and it seemed to echo in his ears

*click* That was the door being unlocked.

Kamui looked up, trying to avoid _his _gaze. The man smiled, and opened the door wider, about to invite him in, but changed his mind and said;

"So, what made you finally decide to come back to me? Can't stay mad at me can you?"

"No... but.. I.. Of course I have a reason for coming here!..." Kamui stammered. He couldn't bring himself to admit that the older boy was right. Originally, after his speech in the mansion, when his anger had died down, he realized he wasn't really angry at him – he had just been caught up in the moment, and by then it was too late to take back his words.

Fuuma chuckled, and ushered him in. He handed him a towel and a change of clothes – they were a little too big, but that was to be expected.

"Well, when you're done drying off, just feel free to make yourself at home."

"I know that… you moron."

"I believe 'thank you' would be the thing to say."

"Fine. Th-Tha-ThankYou." The words tumbled out of Kamui's mouth. It still seemed embarrassing to be accepting help from Fuuma.

"You really are…" Fuuma trailed off.

"I'd wish you'd finish your sentence."

"Only if you say please 3 ~!"

"Please."

"With the 3~!"

"Please 3~!"

"Since you said it so nicely, I was going to say, you really are way too cute. That's all."

"Bullshit. I can't believe I said please for that!"

"Mind your language. And it is not BS. It's true."

"Like hell."

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have done this to you that night." Said Fuuma, who then suddenly grabbed Kamui's t-shirt, and kissed him.

"Wha… What the hell was that for?" Stuttered Kamui, a little taken aback.

"I'm just giving you what you wanted - To find out what happened the other night. Think of it as 'just' a re-creation, and please, you can't _not_ have enjoyed that." Whispered Fuuma, quickly concealing a smirk from the younger boy.

Kamui was at a loss for words. He couldn't beat him – he never had, and most likely, never would. What was even worse, was that Fumma was correct. He _had _ enjoyed that kiss. True, it was a bit of a strange, unique experience – completely different from kissing a girl, and that had only happened once, as part of a dare -but not unpleasant in the slightest. In fact, he wanted to kiss him again. Not that he would openly admit it of course.

"Hm. Your face just gave you away. See what I mean? You enjoyed that. So just let me continue… And show you the rest of what happened…" Said Fuuma, who gently nudged the boy into his bedroom and onto the bed, then closed the door behind them.


End file.
